Fireworks Taste Good
by J. J. Bean
Summary: Bobby knows what fireworks taste like, much to Jubilee's irritation. Sorry, I suck at summaries. JUBBY


Hey, guys. This is my first FanFic ever, so I hope it pleases! Please R & R, minimal flame, if you will.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of the characters :) You'd know if I did

* * *

Fireworks Taste Good

* * *

"Jubilee, give me my hat back!" Bobby demanded.

"Um, nope!" The little Asian-American giggled, prancing away from him as he advanced.

"Come _on,_" he pressed.

"Say 'please'."

"Please," the ice mutant sighed.

Jubilee put a finger to her chin in mock debate. "Hmm, let me think…" But while she was distracted, he lunged forward and snatched her iPod from her pocket. The wires trailing to her massive headphones snapped out of the socket.

"Hey!" She cried in indignation.

"Now," Bobby said, intending to use her precious music device as a bargaining chip. "Gimme my hat back."

"Only if you gimme back my iPod," Jubilee said, holding the hat closer.

"Hmm, let me think," Bobby said, mocking the girl.

"Oh, come on!" Jubilee growled, her eyes narrowing. "At the same time, okay?"

Bobby smirked. "'Kay."

"One…"

Jubilee's hand inched forward. She glared at Bobby.

"_Two_…"

Bobby's hand moved out.

"Three."

Bobby snatched his hat back and pulled his other hand away before Jubilee could get her music player.

"Bobby!" she shrieked as the ice mutant streaked out of the room into the hallway. Jubilee tore after him, firecrackers fizzling around her head. "Give it!"

Running to the stairs, Bobby iced over the banister and skated down, laughing. Leaping down the stairs, Jubilee put on an extra burst of speed and crashed into him head on. They wrestled on the floor for possession of the square music device.

Finally tiring themselves out, they lay on the cold marble floor of the entrance room side by side.

"Give it," Jubilee panted.

"Never."

"I swear, Drake, if you don't give it now, you're gonna end up with a firecracker up your butt!" She threatened.

"And how exactly is it gonna get there?" Bobby grinned.

"Bobby!" Jubilee shrieked.

"What?" he yelled back, laughing.

She flopped her arm over, hitting him on the stomach, with was pretty ineffective, seeing as all their danger room sessions were developing their muscles. Her hand slid off his abs lazily, falling to the floor with a muffled slap. She frowned.

"Oh, so now you're feeling me up," Bobby joked.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Jubilee grumbled, getting to her feet. She stood over him, planting her feet on either side of him. He regarded her warily.

She smirked, then sat down on him, hard. The breath was forced out of his lungs. She leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of his head, so her face was inches from Bobby's. "Now, Drake," she purred, "How about giving me back my iPod?"

Bobby gulped.

Jubilee raised a hand and placed it between their lips, a firecracker appearing in the air above her index finger, exploding and reappearing again. It illuminated her face, her eyes reflecting the single explosive mischievously. It sizzled just in front of Bobby's lips. He went cross-eyed staring at it. Then, focusing on his best friends face, he smirked, leaning forward and eating the firecracker.

Jubilee's mouth fell open.

Bobby smiled, no traces of the explosive in his mouth.

Jubilee squeaked. "Wh-how?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Now, could you please get off me? Unless you like it there…" he trailed off suggestively.

Jubilee scowled, her face heating up. "Shut up."

With a last explosion in front of her friend's face – momentarily blinding him – she stormed off, completely forgetting about her music. Her hair crackled with static electricity.

* * *

Later that evening, Jubilee barged into Iceman's room, not even bothering to knock. He lay on his bed only in boxers and a white wife beater. He had earbuds plugged in his ears, but he jumped at Jubilee's loud entrance.

"IPod," she said, motioning with her hands, standing beside the bed. Bobby pulled the earbuds out lazily, focusing his gaze on his best friend. "Now," she commanded.

"I'm listening to it," he responded, waving it around on the far side of the bed.

"Come on," Jubilee pouted.

"Nope." Bobby began stuffing the earbuds back in his ears.

The air began to crackle with static electricity. She dove forward, intent upon grabbing the iPod. Bobby just moved his hand out of reach.

Colors began popping around the girl in a brilliant display of fireworks, highlighting her irritation. One danced in front of Bobby's face as the firework mutant strained to reach her prized iPod. He leaned forward and closed his lips around it, like he'd done before. He smiled.

"Stop it!" Jubilee screamed. The crackers became larger, exploding more violently.

"What?" Bobby asked, confused. He jerked his head back, which was dangerously close to one of the hot explosives.

"Eating them! They're fireworks, for Pete's sakes! You're not supposed to eat them!" She shifted her weight, so she was facing him.

"You know, I think you enjoy doing this," Bobby said, completely ignoring what she said.

"Doing what?" she snarled.

"Lying on me like that. I think you're doing it on purpose."

Jubilee's cheeks burned. "Yeah? Well, I think you're making it so I _have_ to lean on you. So _you're_ the one enjoying this!"

"Touché," Bobby grinned. The firecrackers became smaller. The ice mutant turned his attention to one hovering close by, Jubilee following his gaze.

"Fireworks taste good," he said after a moment.

Jubilee gave him a puzzled look. She'd never tried eating one before "What do they taste like?"

"I dunno," he said, frowning in concentration. She relaxed against him as he thought. "Like bubblegum, and cotton candy, and candy canes, all at once…"

"Sweet." Jubilee concluded.

"Yeah," he sighed. He turned his attention back to her and gazed at her for a moment. His eyes seemed to darken, wondering what _she_ tasted like, and Jubilee felt her breath getting shallower. She was suddenly very aware of every place their bodies touched.

"Yeah," she echoed, her voice a whisper.

She felt her eyes begin to flicker closed as the distance between their lips closed. _No! _her mind screamed at her. _He's you're best friend! Kissing is _not _a part of the job description! _

But all thoughts were swept away as their lips met. Everything just seemed to melt away. Fireworks began to spark around them, but neither noticed. He tasted like cotton candy and Kool Aid and cool mint… like fireworks. She felt his arms creep around her waist, and her fingers tangled themselves in his hair.

Finally, the need for oxygen prevailed, and they pulled apart.

"You taste like fireworks," Bobby whispered.

"Mmm," Jubilee said breathlessly, her eyes sparkling. "Fireworks do taste good."

And that's it! Hope you liked it! I repeat: Read and Review!

-JJ Bean


End file.
